I. FIELD OF INVENTION
The invention relates to an oil funnel used to facilitate the removal of the drain plug of the oil pan of a vehicle motor in cooperation with the socket of a conventional ratchet or spanner wrench. The rush of oil, upon removal of the plug, is conveniently gathered by the funnel and directed to a container without soiling the hands, arms and clothing of the user.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The problem of moving drain plugs from vehicular oil pans without soiling the hands, arms and clothing of the worker has been a problem that has faced the art for many years. This is an especially aggravating situation for people who wish to change vehicular oil themselves. Several in the prior art have addressed the problem but most are without commercial success because of complexity or inconvenience.
For instance, the problem is addressed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,853, to Gunderson, issued Dec. 4, 1984. Gunderson uses a cylindrical member having a flexible plastic sheet under which the user's hand can be inserted so that the user can grip the drain plug through the flexible plastic sheet. The sheet thus protects the hands from the rush of oil. Since Gunderson does not use a funnel, the user must quickly remove the unit from underneath the oil pan prior to the time the container is filled.
The prior art also includes teachings from two Russian patents, namely, SU No. 632-644, issued Nov. 20, 1978 and SU No. 1027-138-A, which issued in July of 1983. SU No. 632-644 includes a funnel which utilizes a spanner. The spanner is engaged by what is termed a changeable head that can be rotated by way of a handwheel disposed at the bottom of the funnel. Such a device is expensive and unwieldly. Also, because of the complexity of the device, there is apparently a side exit 5 for the oil.
The Russian patent issue No. 1027-138-A is also a device used to remove drain plugs. The device uses a complicated shaft and handwheel assembly. As will be seen hereinafter, such a device does not serve the same purpose as the invention described herein.